


A Cassette Box

by nobridgeovertheriver



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobridgeovertheriver/pseuds/nobridgeovertheriver





	1. Chapter 1

Side A   
“奥兹曼迪亚斯先生，”尼托克丽丝推开门，“有人想见您。”  
“我说过这个时间不要打扰我。”  
“我了解，但是，”尼托克丽丝习惯性地犹豫一下，”来的是那个卡曼戈警官。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯抬起头。

阿拉什·卡曼戈，那个养了只猫的警察，他当然记得。会把倒在街上头上还流着血的人带回家处理伤口又别无所求的老好人现在简直是珍惜动物，况且他很中意他的脸。可惜他们上次只在车里亲热到一半对方就被电话叫走了。他来做什么？  
门第二次打开，阿拉什·卡曼戈站在门口，套着长风衣，衬衣领口开着，看着他的表情有些无可奈何，但开口说话声音还是沉稳的。“奥兹曼迪亚斯先生，打扰了。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯踱步来到对方面前站定，微微仰头看着阿拉什。对方回视他，面露难色。尴尬，无奈，不情不愿。他有求于我。  
看来别无所求也不过如此。  
“怎么，卡曼戈警官？想起来你还有事没做完了？”  
阿拉什露出一副措手不及的表情。没等他答话，一个粉色头发的女人从身后钻出来。“看来你跟奥兹曼迪亚斯先生有私交的嘛，阿拉什。”她意味深长笑盈盈地看了阿拉什一眼，转过头对奥兹曼迪亚斯仍不收住笑，“不过很遗憾，先生，我们今天是来说正事的。”  
阿拉什垂眼悄悄叹了口气。“这位是梅芙警督，我上司。”  
哦？  
“我们想请您帮个忙，奥兹曼迪亚斯先生。”  
“我想不到你们有什么地方会需要我的帮助，不过，”三人坐下，“乐意效劳。”

奥兹曼迪亚斯靠着沙发背观察他面前的两个警察。两人坐下都未说话，而阿拉什皱着眉头有些心不在焉。  
梅芙胳膊肘捅了下阿拉什，给她换来一记无奈又烦闷的瞪视。黑发警察今天第二次正视奥兹曼迪亚斯，几秒种后又移开了视线。“我们得知您最近收到了一份游艇派对的请柬，邀请人是位亨德里克·盖博先生？”  
“有什么问题吗？”也许收到过，他没注意，尼托克丽丝大概知道。  
“不是聚会，我们有线报称这位盖博先生可能牵扯到5年前的一次艺术品失窃案。失窃品主要是17世纪的画作，其中还包括一幅伦勃朗。我们有理由相信那是一次精心策划的团伙作案，有些线索指向这次晚宴的主人。我们有……线报声称他将其中一部分画作收藏在私人游艇中，但没有切实证据，如果贸然行动很有可能打草惊蛇。”  
“所以你们需要我做什么？”  
“我们需要一次有把握搜查，”梅芙接口，“需要您带着我们的卧底警员上那艘非请勿入的游艇去确认一下。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯继续观察着两人，沉默了半晌他又开口，“我不知道这种案子也归你们管。”  
“不同部门相互支援，奥兹曼迪亚斯先生。我们不可能单打独斗，总得在合适的时候卖点人情债，以备不时之需。”梅芙继续笑。  
原来如此。奥兹曼迪亚斯看向阿拉什。“所以你今天是来收债的。”  
“不是！”  
“是的。”梅芙和阿拉什同时开口，又立即转头互瞪。“是的。”梅芙斩钉截铁地重复。  
“当然，我们有其他渠道上船，但是那要费点功夫。您是我们最快捷的入场券。不试一下太说不过去了。”  
梅芙笑吟吟地继续，但阿拉什瘪嘴盯着地板。这两人的态度都有些奇怪，梅芙过于兴致勃勃，而阿拉什太心不在焉。但这都不重要，重要的是这个亨德里克·盖博。他今年才听说这么个人，不知靠什么大发横财的新贵，试探着想要挤进他们的社交圈，但他还没机会跟这人打交道。而那人手下的产业……如果他听到的传闻属实，那他们不久就会有正面交手的机会。  
“可以。”这话让阿拉什抬起头，他想说话，但奥兹曼迪亚斯没给他机会。“但我有个条件。”  
“当然，请讲。”  
“我要带进去的那个人，”他看着阿拉什，“得是你。”  
阿拉什愣在原地。说真的，他本以为这群总跟高危人群打交道的警察，就算不是时刻摆好一张扑克脸，也该像梅芙那样不动声色。阿拉什·卡曼戈这个人怎么什么都往脸上摆？他几乎后悔说出刚才的话，这个人如果什么心思都显在脸上，那他要怎么混进宴会去找证据？但是话说回来，他最多也只是欠了阿拉什的人情，没有任何义务和必要去关心他的工作更没有兴趣去帮他的同事。  
“他是你的了。”梅芙几乎笑出声，她点着手指开心地看着几乎算是目瞪口呆的阿拉什。“阿拉什，亲爱的，别那么看着我。”   
“这案子不归我管。”  
“帮你老朋友贝蒂一个忙，就当是放假。如果一切顺利，你都不用做什么。再说，”她回头笑盈盈地看着奥兹曼迪亚斯，又向阿拉什迅速眨了两下眼，“给奥兹曼迪亚斯先生当伴，不少人可做梦都想要这个机会呢。”  
阿拉什又露出了那副不情不愿的表情。   
哼。  
梅芙说完便立刻起身。“感谢您的帮助奥兹曼迪亚斯先生。离聚会还有一周，近期我们会再次跟您联络。当然，既然您跟阿拉什已经认识了，也可以直接和他联系。只要你及时通知贝蒂和我就行。”她对阿拉什说完最后一句便转身就走，留下阿拉什坐在那里无可奈何。  
有求于人还一幅勉为其难的样子，这家伙态度让人火大。  
“你的上司很有性格。”办公室里只剩他们两人，奥兹曼迪亚斯宽宏大量转移了话题。  
“她以折磨下属为乐，这次大概是我运气好。”阿拉什揉着眉头苦笑。“抱歉，请您不要误会，我不是对您有任何……反感。只是，嗯，这确实不是我平时负责工作。”  
“哦，跟除暴安良无关的案子你就没兴趣了是吗。”  
阿拉什看着他笑了起来。“白领案件确实不是我当警察的原因。”   
特种侦察团，狙击手，警察。他是想继续当战士。青春期小鬼吗这个人。  
“具体时间和其他的安排你得去跟尼托克丽丝协调。”  
阿拉什点头。“今天就打扰到这里了，感谢您愿意出手相助。”

阿拉什走到门口停了下来，犹豫再三还是转过身。  
“奥兹曼迪亚斯先生，无论梅芙说了什么，我并不是为了兑换人情才帮您的。”阿拉什今天第三次正视他，这一回他认真地看着他的眼睛，带着一种迫切和忧心忡忡的神情。  
这么着急想跟人情债撇开关系？  
“我们能够找到其他方法解决问题，请您不要觉得自己有义务或责任这么做。如果您没有意向参加这个——”  
“你想多了，警官。”奥兹曼迪亚斯看向窗外，“如果你们的消息可靠，那个游艇聚会倒是很有意思。”  
只是有意思的并不是那些画罢了。

接下来的一周阿拉什并没有跟他联系，倒是尼托克丽丝曾向他报备过相关的时间安排，但他并没太注意细节。那不重要，那只是次可有可无的聚会派对，唯一的目的大概只是让盖博向未来可能的交际圈展示财力人脉资产个人魅力或者随便什么别的东西，而他也不过是想要找个不刻意也不正面的机会观察这人。至于阿拉什，他只需要将他带上船，说不定还会看看他工作找乐子，也许还能借机获得警方收集的情报。如果警方的消息为真，而阿拉什能找到确凿的证据，他说不定能省掉思考怎么对付盖博的麻烦。  
他不知道尼托克丽丝和阿拉什到底是怎么安排的，但聚会当天他的工作还没收尾，阿拉什就来到他的办公室，身后除了梅芙还跟着另一个男人。显然贝蒂并不是个女人的名字。但阿拉什还没来得及进门就被尼托克丽丝带走，转眼间门口只剩下那个叫贝蒂的男人。  
叫贝蒂的男人走过来向他伸出手。“贝德维尔，我负责白领犯罪，再次感谢您的协助，奥兹曼迪亚斯先生。”  
“不必在意。所有安排都是尼托克丽丝在协调，正如梅芙警督所说，我只是你们的门票。”  
他话中带刺，但贝德维尔不为所动，于是他继续说道：“正因如此，我恐怕并不清楚今晚这个宴会的真实情况，尤其是亨德里克·盖博的来历。作为今晚会直接跟他接触的人，以及一位乐于为警方提供一切协助的公民，我想我至少有权要求警方告知相关情报？”  
贝德维尔笑了。“这是我今天来这里的原因之一，奥兹曼迪亚斯先生。但在我们获得证据采取切实行动之前，我只能向您提供非常有限的信息，这一点请您谅解。我想您听说盖博先生应该就是在这一年？”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯点头。  
“这跟我们获得的情报一致。我们所掌握的确切信息只有盖博先生这一年来到本国后的社交。在此之前，他一直在境外活动，包括他名下的产业和资产我们都只搜集到了最基本的信息，而且并没有找到任何明确可疑事项。很遗憾，政府并不觉得每年至少60亿美元的跨国艺术品盗窃和黑市交易会比对付恐袭和毒品重要，虽然大部分艺术品犯罪赃款用于毒品军火交易。我们能动用的资源并不多，能搜寻到的有效信息也有限。在接到这次线报之前，唯一能将盖博先生跟5年前那次失窃案联系起来的只有自从他入境之后，那批画作中并不出名的作品开始出现在国内的一些小型拍卖会，但卖家都只是些名字。”  
“你们怎么确定他的游艇上有猫腻？”  
“有人举报，但是这个举报人……类似敌意证人吧。他声称在游艇上见过那些画，但是我们对他的信用存疑。可这是我们五年中唯一一次收到关于那次失窃案的明确信息。所以，”贝德维尔抱歉一笑，“我们只能先向您请求帮助了。”  
尼托克丽丝在这时敲开了门。“奥兹曼迪亚斯先生，您可以准备出发了。”  
梅芙将阿拉什推进门。“贝蒂，”她指指阿拉什，“他身上的窃听器和摄影机需要重新装。”  
他看着阿拉什又带着那副无可奈何不情不愿的表情站在他的办公室里，模糊地意识到他刚来时候的衣服好像跟现在不太一样？  
衣服确实合适，至少他看起来并不像个端盘子的侍者或者理财经理，但谁都看得出来阿拉什套在衣服里并不自在，他站在那儿像是在站军姿，绷直的腰背更适合披上军礼服。  
贝德维尔站在阿拉什面前忙活，奥兹曼迪亚斯能听到他们俩的小声对话。

“抱歉，这本来应该是崔斯坦的工作。”  
“至少我不是去什么需要穿礼服的场合。”  
“别听莫德雷德说什么啊我们居然有一天需要阿拉什出卖色相这种话，她口无遮拦惯了，而且这话绝对是为了挤兑兰斯才说的。放松一点，这不是你之前卧底任务，换个口味。”  
“老实说我宁愿去蹲点。”他站在那里任贝德维尔摸前摸后，板着脸仍不高兴。“我还是觉得我们不应该找他。”  
嗯？  
贝狄威尔重新整了整阿拉什的领口和西服驳头。“我没办法在这么短的时间内再安插一个线人了。抱歉阿拉什，不是迫不得已我不会要求你做这种事。”  
“问题不在我……”  
“但你在那里，我们至少不用为他的安全担心。我和梅芙在监视车里盯着，有事会立即行动。安全优先，别冒险。”  
看来这个游艇聚会比他想的问题更大。

他们上了车，阿拉什坐在位置上端端正正，一本正经地看着窗外。  
“一个游艇聚会比凶杀现场更让你紧张吗，卡曼戈警官？”  
“不是那个……”  
“哦？我记得你上次在车里没这么僵硬，我记得你那时候——”  
“我那时候不是在工作，奥兹曼迪亚斯先生。我只是……担心。”  
“担心什么？从贝德维尔警官给我的信息看，我不觉得有需要担心的事，除非你有什么担心的理由？”  
阿拉什沉默了一会儿。“……我不觉得在这种案子里牵扯无关平民是个好主意。”  
“没有无关平民你们上不了这条船。”  
“是的，奥兹曼迪亚斯先生，”阿拉什终于松懈了下来，“再次感谢您的协助，请原谅我的措辞。”  
“但你们确实不像嘴上说的那样把这次派对当成什么轻松的小任务？”  
“总可能出现意外，窃听器和微摄机，都是为了以防万一。”  
所以现在有人在听我们说话，难怪他一开始没让我说完。  
“你的上司的关注点似乎不光是这个案子。”  
“呃……梅芙擅长在一切任务里找……让她感兴趣的东西。她大概确实对这个聚会和那些画作有兴趣，这个案子对她大概来说是个调剂。”  
这案子看起来确实是个调剂，但她对画的兴趣恐怕没有折腾你大。  
“那它对你来说是什么？”  
“大概是无偿加班吧。”阿拉什小声回答。  
Side B  
他以为阿拉什在那次少年案结束后主动找他已经是难得的进步了。但这家伙总会让人意外，奥兹曼迪亚斯想。  
阿拉什在赖床。  
其实现在也才刚过九点半，但按照阿拉什平时起床的时间，他在赖床。奥兹曼迪亚斯推开舱门，阿拉什还抱着被子躺在床上，只看得到露出来的大片脊背。他伸手去挠那条背肌之间的沟壑，阿拉什闷在被子笑了起来。  
“好痒别弄。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯没停手。“还不起来？工作狂转性了？”  
“你完全没有立场抱怨我是工作狂好吗。”阿拉什扭过身躲他的手，于是他开始挠对方的肚子。  
“我有自己的工作节奏，而你算算你这两年休过几次假，再想想是谁给了你这次假期。”  
“是梅芙。”   
奥兹曼迪亚斯狠狠掐他的腰。“我建议你认真思考一下，再回答我你现在是在谁的船上，答错就把你扔下海喂鱼。”  
“你的。”  
“你在谁的床上？”  
“你的。”阿拉什坐起身露出落着吻痕的胸膛，淤痕顺着被单向下腹延伸。奥兹曼迪亚斯得意的打量着他的成果。  
“那是谁昨天晚上——”  
他被按倒床。阿拉什俯在他身前似笑非笑，他那么多次被阿拉什这样在床上俯视，每一次都有种等待自己被野兽吞食的错觉。他回望阿拉什不带笑意漆黑的眼睛，寻找他眼底流动的情欲。阿拉什一点一点压下身子，奥兹曼迪亚斯合眼等待着兽齿咬住他的喉咙。  
阿拉什压在他身上快乐地把眼睛闭上。  
“……给我起来，你沉得要死。”  
“不。”  
“挪开！”他刚将阿拉什掀到一旁就又被对方缠住。  
“不。”  
阿拉什不再老实躺着，双手在奥兹曼迪亚斯胸前隔着衣服揉着他的乳尖，再一路向下探进他的裤腰，嘴也没闲着，叼着他的耳朵细细从耳尖咬到耳垂，还发出一声不满的哼哼。  
“你的耳坠好碍事。”  
要求还挺多？！  
奥兹曼迪亚斯想要推开他，但阿拉什的手已经握住了他要害揉弄，硬着的阴茎蹭着奥兹曼迪亚斯的大腿根。  
他再三呼吸，慢慢取下耳坠，其间阿拉什仍不忘捣乱，活泼的舌头扫过他手指。  
“……再乱舔就扎穿你不听话的舌头。”  
“不。”  
“……你除了不就不会说别的了？”  
“你太多话了，陛下。”阿拉什掰过他的头堵住了他的嘴。  
这家伙越来越胆大妄为了！但他舌尖的怒骂被阿拉什卷着一并吞进口中，那条该死的舌头挠着他的舌尖逗弄着他的舌底，而他的性器被握在阿拉什掌中，能感觉到那人手上的枪茧反复磨过敏感的皮肤。直到他忍不住呻吟起来，阿拉什才放开他。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯躺倒在床，硬着，裤子被褪下一半。刚刚两人舌头打架，盛不住的涎水顺着嘴角溢出来。被单已被掀下床，阿拉什在他身边半卧半坐，光明磊落，不着片缕。他带着一种鸟类的好奇打量奥兹曼迪亚斯，仿佛是第一次见他在床上。  
“……你还磨蹭什么？”奥兹曼迪亚斯不耐烦，但阿拉什继续带着那副古怪的神情看着他。  
他踢开挂在膝间的裤子，抬起脚去踩阿拉什挺立的性器，却又被对方抓住脚踝。但这是他熟悉的动作，通常意味着阿拉什会架起他的双腿折起他的腰进入他，会弯下身亲吻他的大腿小腹和肚脐。奥兹曼迪亚斯合眼放下心等着阿拉什进来，可他没有，他只是有些心不在焉地亲吻着奥兹曼迪亚斯的脚背。  
“阿拉什！”  
阿拉什这才回魂。“这么着急？”  
“动作快点！”  
“陛下真难伺候。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯收回腿，一脚踹上阿拉什的肩。“半年，你欠我的，我要什么你都得听。”  
“区别很大？”阿拉什没头没尾地问。  
“什么？”  
“之前那半年，和现在。”  
“废话！首先你之前就没这么拖泥带水！你到底要不要——啊！”  
阿拉什的手指探进来开拓他的身体。他没注意什么时候阿拉什已经用上了润滑剂，缓慢地小心翼翼地，手指慢慢加进来，曲起，扩张，仔细寻找敏感的腺体。他被那手指搅得没了脾气，在对方的动作下弓起腰仰着头。如果此时阿拉什在他的身体里，他还会曲起腿脚跟抵着阿拉什的背或者大腿缠紧他的身体，像在海中忙乱慌张攀住一块礁岩。但阿拉什只用手，缓慢地不容分说地取悦着他，抬起他的小腿亲吻他的脚踝，手指在他的身体里像是在逗弄水波又像是拨动琴弦，单枪匹马用一只手就在他的骨肉间制造了潮汐。奥兹曼迪亚斯任自己在快感中漂流。他在阿拉什殷勤又执拗的侍奉下射了出来。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯懒散地躺着，而阿拉什伏在他身上，他能感觉到对方仍然硬着，欲望仍然滚烫，但阿拉什贴着他没有动。

“我有觉得不一样。”他又没头没尾地说。  
“嗯？”  
“我之前只是想亲近你，跟飞蛾扑火一样，没什么自觉，在床上的时候，只想吻你，想看你高潮失控。”  
哼。“现在？”  
“我不知道该怎么说，”阿拉什额头抵着他的肩，对方的睫毛划过皮肤，“我有时候会害怕……有时候……看着你……我会想一些事，比如你参加葬礼时的样子……我说不清。”  
“那是好事。”   
“是吗？”  
“如果是你的话。”  
那是好事，害怕不会让你变得残忍软弱，即便它让你想到我会失去你。你足够强韧，足够善良，它会让你懂得我。  
“想想莫德雷德听到这话会说什么。大英雄要名声扫地了。”奥兹曼迪亚斯坐起身伸手去拿他的衣裤，但阿拉什又将他拉了回来，他领着他的手放在他的挺立的欲望上。  
“还没完，陛下。”  
他硬的吓人，奥兹曼迪亚斯靠过去贴着他的嘴唇。“想要我帮你？好大的胆子。这对你还债可没好处。”  
“你还记着账呢？”  
“哼，从那次游艇聚会开始，”他握住阿拉什的勃起，对方满足地叹了口气。“一切都从那次开始。”


	2. Chapter 2

Side A  
这是艘气派的游艇，与他自己的相比也不逊色。他看了一眼甲板发现了几个熟面孔，阿拉什在他身边小声说着什么有钱人的世界。  
“没上过私人游艇？”  
阿拉什扫视过一圈甲板，摇摇头。“只有军舰。”  
“别害怕，”奥兹曼迪亚斯摸了两把阿拉什的腰，“你是来当我的挂臂美人的，他们多半不会在意你。我建议你在第一波寒暄完毕之后就去做你该做的事。”  
阿拉什若无其事地躲过奥兹曼迪亚斯的手，开始朝船舱移动。“我觉得我现在就可以去做我该做的事。感谢您的——”  
“诶呀，看看这是谁来了？”一个尖细的女声在身后响起，他们转过身。  
“哦，是玉藻啊。”  
她完全没变。奥兹曼迪亚斯不记得上一次见到玉藻前是什么时候，但他面前目露精光笑容狡黠的女人与他记忆中的那个人相比分毫不差。  
“真是难得，你有多久没来过这种公孔雀展览了？还带了人来，这一位是？”  
“阿拉什。”阿拉什大方地伸出手，玉藻前眯起眼睛握住他的指尖晃晃，又偏过头看着奥兹曼迪亚斯，“所以他是？”  
他们俩对视一眼。没人告诉我需要负责角色扮演，你自由发挥吧。  
“我是奥兹曼迪亚斯先生的……射击教练。”  
“哦~”玉藻前完全没有买账，“射击教练，你们怎么认识的？据我所知，这位奥兹曼迪亚斯先生可不会随便带人来社交场合。”  
“玉藻——”  
“我很久没见你了，连你什么时候开始玩射击了都不知道。显然你很中意这个新爱好，我就不能多关心一下？”  
麻烦。如果换做是别人，无非是将阿拉什当做他的新欢，客气一下也就不多理睬了，但是玉藻——  
“其实是意外，”阿拉什微笑，“我只是前段时间碰巧帮上了奥兹曼迪亚斯先生的忙，之后——”玉藻突然掩住嘴压低声音叫了出来。“哦！他是那个人！”  
阿拉什茫然地眨眼。  
“你们是那次抢劫认识的！”玉藻继续压低嗓音兴奋地叫着。  
“呃是这样……”  
“告诉我到底发生了什么？”她扯住阿拉什的手臂，朝奥兹曼迪亚斯撅了撅嘴。“我居然是从网络八卦知道你被抢了，还得跟尼托打听才知道有人给你当了一回救驾骑士。这位陛下，”她看回阿拉什，“他从来都不乐意讲自己吃亏的事，所以我只能来盘问你啦！”  
阿拉什非常敷衍了事讲完那晚的经过。  
“不不不，才没这么简单，陛下不会对烂好人感兴趣，你绝对还有故事瞒着我。说来我想起来了，你才不是射击教练，你是个警——”  
“玉藻，”奥兹曼迪亚斯打断她，“不要多事。”  
阿拉什竖起手指放在嘴边笑着对她解释。“抱歉，我不是很想在这种场合太过高调，帮我保密好吗，玉藻小姐。”  
“喔，”玉藻前又掩起嘴，她显然是想到了什么多余的事。“可你跟奥兹曼迪亚斯在一起就跟低调无缘啦，你知道他上一次——”  
麻烦。他揽过阿拉什对他微笑：“帮我拿杯酒吧。”对方心领神会，跟玉藻客气一下便迅速离开。  
他和玉藻前相互大眼瞪小眼。  
“哦，怕你原来的做派把你不爱声张的小男友吓跑？”  
“如果他会被吓跑，那只说明他有眼无珠。他不是什么男友。”  
“好好好，射击教练。可你挺喜欢他的吧，尼托说你被抢第二天早上就跑去他家堵人了。而且你也不带一夜情对象来这种八卦传的比风还快的派对。”玉藻挽着他的手，两人走到船舷旁。游艇在水面上留下一串翻涌的白色泡沫。“说起这个，过了这么久突然来参加这种聚会，吉尔不在，你觉得无聊了？”  
“哼，我只是想看看这个亨德里克·盖博是个什么人。”  
“还能是什么，公孔雀咯，初来乍到需要勾引到一个人把他领进圈子保住地位。”玉藻前拍拍船栏，“这个尾屏够漂亮吧。”  
“比不上我的。”  
“说得对，我都忘了你和吉尔当年是最好斗的两只公孔雀。你甚至不算是公孔雀，你跟吉尔杠上的时候都已经结婚了，那些晚宴聚会派对全是妮菲帮你操办的，你当年给她添了多少麻烦啊，她——”  
玉藻前突然住了嘴，“抱歉。”她小声说。  
她说的没错，他的社交他的生活总少不了妮菲塔丽。“一直是她在保护我。”  
玉藻前捏捏他的手臂。  
他们谈起妮菲还在时的过去。他很久未见玉藻，她婚后便去了另一个国家长住，他们之间不光夹着陆地和大洋，还有更难消抹的时差。他的朋友，老朋友，虽然并非他曾经的挚友，但至少玉藻懂得他。无论如何，有朋友在总是件幸运的事。参加这个聚会大概确实不是个糟糕的选择。  
“哦，年轻的孔雀来挑衅了，做好准备，奥兹曼迪亚斯陛下。”  
他回过头，一个瘦高的男人笑容满面朝他走来。长发，年轻，笑容过分殷勤。他有张剃须广告模特的脸，漂亮也同样容易遗忘。“奥兹曼迪亚斯先生，欢迎！您来了可真叫人意外，”他挥手示意这艘游艇和甲板上一簇一簇的人群，“我的‘世界’要让您见笑了。”  
确实。首先，给一艘游艇起名叫“世界”就非常可笑。  
“意外吗？我相信是你给我下的请柬？”  
“是，可您之前从没有参加我的任何一个派对，我听闻您自从妻子去世之后就不太出席这种只是朋友间的私人聚会了。”  
其次，你不是我的朋友。  
“哦，您妻子的遭遇我感到遗憾，”他匆匆加上一句，“我希望来到这里意味着您已经走出来了，毕竟这个世界还有其他东西值得去享受。”  
玉藻若无其事地搭上他的手臂，在他有任何反应之前接上了话头。“说的没错，盖博先生，值得享受的东西还有很多，比如这艘船，她是个美人，您还没给我们介绍她。”  
“哦是的，”盖博像是没有料到玉藻会插话，他也许根本没有发现玉藻前在场。“她是个美人，小姐，如果你有兴趣，我会带你参观一番。”盖博回过头向奥兹曼迪亚斯伸出手。“您能来到这次派对太让人激动，我都忘了礼节。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯握住他的手。他毕竟不屑于跟这种人计较。  
盖博双手紧握着他的手。“要向您介绍我的船就令人自惭形秽了。但我展览室里确实有些其他的有趣收藏，也许您会感兴趣。”他对奥兹曼迪亚斯挤挤眼。“现在，小姐，让我向你展示一下我的美人。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯看着盖博和玉藻离开，手心里还握着盖博刚刚塞进来的磁卡。  
看来我不该那么早就把阿拉什·卡曼戈打发走。

玉藻已经离开，而阿拉什不见踪影，奥兹曼迪亚斯索性去了那个展览室。那张卡确实是钥匙，他刷开门，而室内空无一人。展览室没有窗户，内部装潢像个小型美术馆展厅，三面墙壁上挂着画，有几座小型展台，门侧墙边有个大书柜和沙发。亨德里克·盖博如果不是个雅贼，那就是个兴趣广泛的收藏者。奥兹曼迪亚斯对画作的了解并没有他对建筑设计和雕像来得深入，但他看得出来这些画作按照时间顺序展示，从荷兰黄金时代开始到印象主义结束。警方说失窃的画是17世纪作品，那么就是荷兰人了。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯打量着四五幅细节纤毫毕现的小画。什么人才会把偷来的东西这么明目张胆的放在展厅里？而他把钥匙卡送到我手上又是想干什么？这多半是警方想看到的东西，他想着要不要直接打电话叫阿拉什过来，注意力却被一幅画吸引了过去。  
门开了，他回头看见阿拉什站在门口。  
“来的够慢的。”  
“你怎么在这儿？”  
“他给了我钥匙。”  
“…………我大费周章从船长室顺来钥匙，结果盖博直接就把钥匙送到你手上了。这算什么运气啊？”他站到他身边看着墙上的画。“哦！”  
“怎么？”  
“我见过这幅，”阿拉什指着一幅跟平板电脑差不多大的油画，画中一艘三桅帆船在巨浪中起伏，细节一丝不苟，甚至能看到船边舢板里的桨。“在那批失窃品名单里。”  
“别高兴的太早。”  
“为什么？”  
“这一幅是假的。”他指着阿拉什进门前他正在看的那幅画。  
“……怎么看出来的啊？”  
“真品在一个收藏成瘾的家伙那儿，我见过。”那件冒牌货让他彻底没了兴致，虽然仔细看那确实是件精致的仿品。“再说有谁会蠢到把偷来的东西就这么亮出来给人参观。”  
“那可不好说，有些国家对艺术失窃品的追溯时间有限定，过了时限它们就归现任所有者了。如果这些画真是通过非法手段获取，敢这么明目张胆地展出，那所属权和来源问题说不定已经被摆平了。再说这里的展品大概有真有假，如果你认出来其中一幅是假货，那对剩下的也就没那么在意合法性了，他可以浑水摸鱼。”阿拉什凑近一一检查那些画，大概是为了让身上的微摄机拍下图像给贝德维尔。“话说他为什么要把钥匙给你？我跟船员打听过，这个展览室今天不对外人开放。”  
“谁知道。”他转过身。对面墙上挂着一幅睡莲，与他见过的那些温柔朦胧又宁静的画作不一样。画面中水波在光照下如同燃烧的烈焰，睡莲在火舌中浮动。他刚想靠近些，门又开了。  
一个船员打扮的矮壮男人瞪着他们。“你们不能在这儿。这个地方不对外开放。”他粗声粗气地说。  
“船主给了我钥匙。”奥兹曼迪亚斯冷淡回答，又回过头去看墙上的画。但阿拉什向前两步挡在了他身前。  
“你们不能在这儿。”船员重复了一遍，“请快点出去。”  
无礼之徒，从船主到船员都是放肆的家伙。但奥兹曼迪亚斯还没发作，阿拉什突然转身揽过他的腰。“无所谓啦，反正画也很没意思。这里好闷，我们去甲板上透透气嘛。”他不由分说推着奥兹曼迪亚斯的后腰出了门。  
“你干什么？”  
阿拉什咧着嘴凑到他耳边眼睛却没笑。“别说话。”

他被阿拉什推着回到甲板上，表情不善吓退了几个想上来打招呼的人。对方随手从经过的侍者托盘中拿了一杯酒塞进他手里。“我要把船长室的钥匙放回去以免有人起疑心。不要回展览室，不要离开人群，在甲板等我回来。”他一句多余的解释都没有，转身又消失在船舱。  
什么态度！奥兹曼迪亚斯习惯掌控主动权，他和阿拉什卡曼戈松散的交易本来也只是到上船为止，那家伙是哪里来的底气指挥他该做什么不该做什么。那人显然发现了有事不对劲，却不解释一句。

奥兹曼迪亚斯回到展览室，室内仍然空无一人，他靠近了去看那副睡莲，如同隔岸观火。一块水域隔着画布野蛮蔓延生机勃勃，他分不清那些深色的色块究竟是水草树影还是翻滚的浓烟。  
水底的火。仿的不错，也许我可以——  
“我叫你在甲板上等我。”  
不许这么跟我说话。  
“你没弄清你的立场，卡曼戈。”他没回头看阿拉什。“我只答应了带你上船，没说过我会配合你行动。”  
“你不懂——”  
“不许丢下一堆指示转身就跑，我不听别人的命令。给我解释清楚，现在！”  
他转过身瞪着阿拉什，对方的眉头深深皱起，抿着嘴不说话。突然间阿拉什看了一眼门口，随即迅速将门轻声关上，又冲过来把奥兹曼迪亚斯拖到书柜后边的阴影里。  
“你干——”  
“嘘。”他捂上他的嘴。  
门又开了。  
“……你说谁？奥兹曼迪亚斯？”  
“他，还有另一个男人，比他个子高，黑色短发，不像是你那个圈子里的人。”  
盖博，还有那个粗鲁的船员。  
“也许是他带的人，无关紧要。我给奥兹曼迪亚斯钥匙就是让他自己来看看这里，那人傲慢自大，我不想过于主动被他看成是在讨好，那会被他看低一等。说到底你是怎么跑上来的，你根本不应该在这里。”  
“我来确保你不干蠢事。这些画不是给你炫耀的，你在给自己惹麻烦。”  
“我在给自己解决麻烦！你们在黑市卖掉12幅画，价钱只有市值的十分之一，如果能找到合法藏家，我早就不需要被你们用债吊着脖子了。”  
“我本来没想到奥兹曼迪亚斯会来，我想钓的是吉尔伽美什。据说这一幅伦勃朗在他手里。他会对我手里的另外一幅感兴趣，哪想这人行踪不定，一直都不在城里。”  
“是奥兹曼迪亚斯也好，听说这两人一向相互较劲，只要能让他们俩看上同一幅画，我还能把价钱提得更高。”  
好大的胆子，这个狂妄的家伙。奥兹曼迪亚斯怒火中烧，但阿拉什捂紧了他的嘴。他被阿拉什整个人圈在怀里，无法动弹。阿拉什像是没注意他的愤怒，那人侧着头仔细听着盖博和船员的对话，呼吸拂过奥兹曼迪亚斯的耳朵，缓慢，安稳。奥兹曼迪亚斯没来由地分神想起那晚在车里，阿拉什扶着他的腰亲吻他的肩，急促的气息喷在他的脖子上，他那时可不像现在这么镇定。  
“不，不，没有高价，没有阔佬买家。我不管你能用这些画弄多少线，老实按照计划把剩下的卖掉，按时把钱交出来。你欠的我们债不少，别指望一次就能还清。我们有的是时间，亨利。如果这一批不够还债，我们就再想其他的办法。出来。”  
“你干什么——”  
门关上了。  
“放手！”奥兹曼迪亚斯从阿拉什手中挣脱。“解释！”  
但阿拉什慌忙抓住他，按着他的嘴。“小点声，他们可能没走远。”  
他们维持着这个姿势等了大概两分钟，阿拉什回到门口轻轻打开门朝外查看，确认没人之后才说：“你都听到了，我想也不需要解释什么。”  
“跟我知道了什么无关！你知道那个船员有问题，但你什么都不说。是你的态度让人火大！”  
阿拉什又闭上眼叹气。“我只是怀疑好吗。他手腕和脖子边上有两个刺青，我见过，这东西在黑帮和监狱里是种身份标记。他有可能跟帮派有关联，也有可能是刚出狱，还有可能是个想狐假虎威的蠢货。我不想给你制造没必要的恐慌，等我弄清楚了我会告诉你。”  
“我看起来像是会被这种事吓哭的小鬼吗？”  
“你不要胡搅蛮缠——”  
门被猛地打开。船员得意洋洋狞笑着看着他们，身后站着面色铁青的盖博。  
“看来你想找个阔佬大宰一笔的计划泡汤了，亨利。”

Side B  
“到了，”阿拉什停下车。奥兹曼迪亚斯打量着这座毫无特色甚至有些寒碜的建筑。  
“射击场？”  
“是的。”  
“我记得你说过要我不要随便碰枪？”  
“是的，我说过。但是经过上回游艇那次，我觉得至少得教会你要怎么安全地用枪，鉴于你，”阿拉什十分不满地看了他一眼，“非常大胆而且不怎么想要听我的话。”  
“我对枪并不是完全一无所知。”  
阿拉什露出了一种想打喷嚏但打不出来的表情。  
“也许是吧，”他推开靶场大门，“但你拿枪的动作让我看着非常焦虑。”

准备就绪，阿拉什托起一把纯黑色的手枪给他看。  
“首先，这是格洛克17，是我们现在使用最多的一种枪，轻便，后坐力不大，容易掌握。然后，持枪的动作。最简单的一种，”他分开双腿站稳，双手伸直举起，“你的脚尖应该保持一条直线上，膝盖微曲，上身微微前倾，双手臂伸直，从空中看你的手臂和背应该是个等腰三角形。接着是瞄准。前后准星和你的目标都应该在一条直线上，而且前后准星的位置要保持水平。最后是开火，把耳罩和护目镜戴上，奥兹曼迪亚斯。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯带上护目镜和耳罩。  
阿拉什连续开枪。他全神贯注，但面色平静，仿佛手中握着的并不是致命的武器。奥兹曼迪亚斯想着他是否在面对敌人和罪犯时也是这幅样子，像他并没有因为举起了枪，就将对方的性命攥在自己手中。  
靶纸缓缓飘过来，人形的中心破开一个不大的洞。阿拉什点点头，摘下耳罩转过身换上新弹匣，握着枪管将手枪递给奥兹曼迪亚斯。  
他刚想接过枪，阿拉什又把手收回去。  
什么？奥兹曼迪亚斯将耳罩取下。  
“忘记说了，最重要的一点，永远，永远都要把所有的手枪当做已经上好膛的。”阿拉什将枪托放进奥兹曼迪亚斯手中，站到他身边来，“这意味着在你没有确定目标之前，绝对不可以把枪口对着任何东西。不射击时，枪口朝地，或者朝天。”他抓着奥兹曼迪亚斯的手做示范。“懂了吗？”还特别认真的问了一句。  
“我不是看到枪就兴奋到失控的青春期小鬼，阿拉什。”  
阿拉什皱眉笑笑，站到了一旁。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯握住枪抬手站定，他确实不是对枪一无所知。在他还是个少年的时候，曾对武术枪械打猎、对一切与征服相关的东西跃跃欲试。他像所有的小孩子一样有着自己的小团伙，男孩们找各种理由溜出家门聚在一起，谋划他们共同的冒险秘密和未来。但那是久远的过去，他曾兴致勃勃学习过的技艺已经消散褪色模糊不清，分享他年少躁动不安的同伴都已不在此地。  
阿拉什托住他的手。“这里，”对方点点他放在扳机上的食指，“在你不准备开枪的时候，不要把手指放在扳机上。”  
“左手这里不要像端茶杯一样从下面包住右手，”他将奥兹曼迪亚斯的左手挪到正确位置上，“左右两边应该是镜像的，除了右手大拇指和食指。双手握枪一开始感觉会很奇怪，但这是为了稳定和安全。电影里面那种单手开枪的，真的只是为了看起来酷炫。”  
“气手枪比赛都是单手。”奥兹曼迪亚斯瞄准靶心  
“运动比赛单手持枪是因为瞄准线更长，有充裕的时间慢慢瞄准，不需要频繁移动。”  
“我们现在就有充裕的时间慢慢瞄准，也不需要频繁移动。”  
阿拉什回过头抿起嘴。“你说的都对，现在开火。”他将耳罩给奥兹曼迪亚斯戴上。

阿拉什又托起另一把枪，枪身看起来就跟刚才的不一样。“这是上次我说你不要碰的那一把枪。是个老家伙了。”他重复了一遍一开始的教导动作，将枪交给奥兹曼迪亚斯。金属枪身沉甸甸地压在他手中，奥兹曼迪亚斯举起手再次感受着它的重量。阿拉什在一旁还准备说些什么，但他打断了他。  
“行了，原则都是一样的，你不要像只母鸡一样没完没了。”  
阿拉什神情复杂，接着举起双手投降一般站到他身后。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯握紧枪托，瞄准靶心，扣下扳机。  
他只感到手臂一麻，人便朝后倒下，但被阿拉什稳稳托住。那人双手托着他的腰用身体支撑着他，垂头对他笑。“它后坐力很大，而且你姿势不到位。”  
“这种事你不应该早点提醒我吗？”  
“我准备提醒你来着，你不要我说的嘛。”阿拉什开心地说。

“我觉得你完全是为了看我出丑才带我来射击场的。”他们从靶场出来，在周围找到了一家能让奥兹曼迪亚斯勉强点个头的餐厅吃晚饭。  
“不，”阿拉什摇头，“我完全是为了让你体验一下在没有足够射击经验的情况下拿枪有多危险才带你来射击场的。你感觉到了吧，格洛克开枪时枪口会往上跳，而那把柯尔特的后坐力能把你推到。”他放下刀叉换上一副认真严肃的表情。“你上次单手握着那把柯尔特，身后就是书桌，你知道那有多危险吗？如果向后摔倒一定会伤到头。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯撑脸看着对方，阿拉什的眼神中有从那次案子开始就不曾消失的忧虑。他在担心。为什么？他帮过我一次就把我当作他的责任了？  
“哼，母鸡。”  
“奥兹曼迪亚斯！”  
“我没打算开枪。只是想要做个样子拖延时间。”  
阿拉什闭上眼叹了口气。“无论如何，如果以后再遇到这种情况，我希望你不会再遇到这种情况了，同样的错我不会再犯第二次，我绝对不会再把你牵扯到这种情况里了……不要跟歹徒正面对抗，想办法躲起来，找准机会离开现场。”  
“嗯，都按你说的做，警察先生。”奥兹曼迪亚斯漫不经心地说。  
“奥兹曼迪亚斯，我是认真的。”  
“哼。”  
阿拉什瘪瘪嘴，他烦闷地扒拉着盘子里的蔬菜。“……下次教你另一种站姿。”  
哦，所以还有下次？倒也不坏。

靶场并不在市中，周边没有多少高楼，他们晚餐之后随意走在路上，一抬头就看到悬在空中的满月。  
“看不到星星了。”阿拉什不无遗憾地说。奥兹曼迪亚斯抬起头，明亮的月色下，星辰寥落。他很久未抬头看过夜空，最近一次目睹星海是三年前，他和妮菲塔丽出海度假。他的游艇关掉了灯光灭掉发动机飘在海上，仰头便是同大海一样深邃的星空。他搂着妮菲塔丽躺在甲板上默不作声，一时间不知自己是沉在星海深处还是漂浮在海面。永恒的一刻。唯一的一刻。  
“但月色很美，妮菲塔丽会喜欢它。”她喜欢月，喜欢星，喜欢清晨的树林和果园，清溪和土地，喜欢静谧和安详，她也爱着太阳，水波一样的温柔下有大地的坚定，我的妮菲塔丽。  
他转过头发现阿拉什正看着他，又是那欲言又止的眼神，像扇关上的门。  
“她过世两年多，我已经接受了，我不需要你同情，阿拉什。”  
“不是的。”他低声回答。  
“那是什么？我每次提到妮菲塔丽，你总是这幅有话要说的样子，可没一次开过口。”  
“她的遭遇——”  
“是不幸，悲剧，无常，命运残忍的玩笑。你还有什么新词？”这两年来他听到过足够多的慰唁，在他曾经的悲痛面前显得木讷笨拙，他仰起脸再次看着月亮，“那跟你有什么关系，阿拉什？”  
“我在那儿。”  
他慢慢回过头。  
“我在那儿，我很抱歉。”  
说来没错，他之前确实是在妮菲塔丽过世的那个城市工作。“你们赶到的时候她已经受伤了。”  
“不，”阿拉什摇头，“不是，不是之后，”他看着奥兹曼迪亚斯，一个不字念了三遍，“一开始的时候，枪击刚开始的时候，我在那里。”  
“……什么意思？你在说什么？负责那个案子的警察说警方在出现伤者后才赶到现场。如果你一开始就在——”奥兹曼迪亚斯嗓音越来越高，像只扬起的鞭子。  
“我不是，不是警察，”阿拉什挣扎着，如同刚开始学习一门全新的语言，翻来覆去只能用几个词为自己辩白。他想说什么？两年前他在那座城市当警察，调查有组织犯罪，他那时候是——  
“你在卧底。”你是什么意思？“那次袭击跟你有关系吗？”  
阿拉什摇头。“没有，跟我卧底的帮派没关系。但歹徒抢劫的地方算是我们的地盘，我碰巧在那里。他们开了两次枪，一次是朝我这边，另一次……”他停下，奥兹曼迪亚斯看着他。那不是忧虑，是内疚。“我只来得及拽倒身边的人。”  
“我很抱歉。”他再次说道。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯悬起的心又坠了下来，新生的愤怒未得到发泄便被抽空了大半只余惘然。“……你有机会阻止一切发生吗？”  
“……我不知道。”  
他环顾四周。他们站在路边，周围是普通的联排住房，路灯暗了两个。他们在这儿干什么？两个成年人，在市郊冷漠的月色下相互掀起彼此隐秘的旧伤，窥探着对方的自责，为他们共有的愧疚和无力感到羞愧难当。  
他在那儿，我不在，但他不比我有更多机会改变那个结果。对他来说妮菲塔丽是救不了的陌生人，但我是她的丈夫。我本应该保护好她。  
“…………她本不用去那儿，”他几乎未向任何人提起这个，“那天早上我本想要她留在我身边。”  
“你不知道会发生这种事。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯合上眼。“我不在场。你知道那是什么意思吗？”我让妮菲塔丽独自一人面对死亡。  
他摇摇头跨上了机车。“走吧。”  
“去哪儿？我不知道你家在哪儿。”  
家，他在市中的顶层公寓，有成片的落地窗和两层阳台，妮菲塔丽将其中一个改成了玻璃花房。她还挑选了窗帘地毯家具，重新设计了厨房和书房。前些天他回到家中，突然发现她种下的花又快开了。  
“不，去八幡。”  
阿拉什看了他一会儿，接着打着引擎。

八幡不是他平时会去的酒吧，但他在是那里又一次碰见了阿拉什。他很怀疑当初玉藻前是知道阿拉什会到这里来才那么死磨硬泡把他拖来。她将他们在游艇上的逢场作戏当了真。  
周日晚上的酒吧虽然不比周五但客人仍旧不少。他们俩挤在吧台前挨坐在一起，各自喝酒，一言不发。表藤太一开始还过来跟阿拉什聊了几句，后来看他们俩这样子也不再多话。  
沉默半晌，奥兹曼迪亚斯突然说：“你知道我是谁，一开始你把我带回家的时候。”  
“…………我觉得那可能是你，”阿拉什拨弄着酒杯，“但我不是因为知道你是谁才帮助你的，真的不是。”  
“我不欠你什么。”  
“是的，我说过了，我们能别再提这个了吗？”  
“但你觉得你欠我？”奥兹曼迪亚斯看着阿拉什，后者像是夜里被灯光突然照见的野兽一般紧张起来。他感到自责，他想补偿，妮菲塔丽已经过世，而我还活着。不然还能是什么，他一直以来的态度过于有求必应逆来顺受了。  
两年多了，这类事奥兹曼迪亚斯见了不少。吊唁，同情，歉疚，深感哀痛，请节哀顺便。话说完了，任务完成，那些人尽了义务和心意，这一页可以揭过了。人们只想快马加鞭将悲痛远远抛在身后。他饮尽杯中残酒。  
阿拉什摇头，他揉着眉心烦躁不安。“不是……我知道你觉得我天真又不自量力。不是的，我知道自己的界限在哪里。”  
“我没把握能救你的妻子。”他盯着奥兹曼迪亚斯，“我不知道我能做什么，我感到抱歉。那是不幸，我很难过。”  
那是不幸，而我无能为力。  
“我不是想补偿你什么，我做不到，没人做得到。”他吞下一口酒又小声补上一句，“但我也不可能再把你当成什么毫不相关的人。”  
他们再度归于沉默。不知过了多久，阿拉什按住他的杯子。“不早了，我叫车送你回家。”  
妮菲塔丽活在家中。他不是喝醉了神志不清，他的住所处处都是妮菲塔丽的影子，在她离开这么久后，那仍是他的慰藉。有人失去挚爱之后，他们共度的过去便不堪回首，但他并非如此。他还有她的花她的阳台，他保留着他们一同生活时的习惯。奥兹曼迪亚斯有多么思念他们分享的年月，就有多么清楚他的未来不会再有她的陪伴。但妮菲塔丽永远是他生命的一部分，正如他是妮菲塔丽的。那不是不可触碰的伤口，哀伤如今平静温柔，同呼吸一样熟悉自然，他已经接受了。  
只是今晚他尤其想念她，但妮菲塔丽并不在家。  
“不。”  
“已经够了，回家去好吗。”  
“不，去你家。”  
“……我可以找其他地方让你过夜。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯不耐烦地瞪着阿拉什。“去你家。”  
对方最终照旧逆来顺受地屈服了。

奥兹曼迪亚斯不记得他们怎么到达阿拉什家里的，就跟他第一次来这儿时一模一样。那只猫又在他刚进门的时候冲过来蹭他的裤腿。阿拉什将他扶到卧室在床边坐下，他蹲下看着他，那只猫也在阿拉什身后探头探脑。  
“我很抱歉提起妮菲塔——”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯伸手捏住了阿拉什的脸。“我不想从你嘴里再听到一句抱歉了。你的自责，你的遗憾，那都跟我没有关系。那是你没做到的事。”他在那里，而我不在。“……那是我没做到的事。”  
“……”阿拉什握住他的手腕，却没将他的手拉开，“你很难过。”  
“我爱她！”  
“……我知道，”阿拉什半跪在他身前，像是在轻声自言自语，“我知道。”  
你什么都不懂。  
猫绷起背嘶嘶叫了起来。奥兹曼迪亚斯松开手，阿拉什把猫抱出门。  
他很累，他倚在床头。阿拉什不久便回来，手中多了一杯水。他将水杯放在床边，帮奥兹曼迪亚斯彻底躺下。  
“你该休息，先生。”  
“你忘记我的名字了？”  
他的手覆上奥兹曼迪亚斯的眼睛。“睡吧，奥兹曼迪亚斯。”


	3. Chapter 3

Side A  
“听着我们可以解释。”阿拉什站在他身前。  
“不用解释。你们听到我们说了什么。等船停了，其他人离开，你们俩留下，我们可以慢慢讨论接下来该怎么办。”船员慢腾腾地从腰后摸出一把枪。  
“除了盖博先生想要卖掉一幅画大赚一笔之外我们什么都没听到，也并不感兴趣。这是误会，我们只是想来看看这里的收藏，你确实给了我们钥匙。”  
“这可能的确是个误会，”盖博慢条斯理地说，“你看，奥兹曼迪亚斯先生，说到底我是个商人，而且很不凑巧欠了一些债务，如果不尽快处理会变得非常麻烦。我想做的无非只是多赚点钱把麻烦解决掉，这不是什么不得了的事。”  
“我对你的财务状况没有兴趣。”  
“当然了，但我没办法确保两位出了这个门不会说什么。”  
“哈，你太自以为是了，我并没有时间花在你身上。”  
“哦我相信您没有。但您的这位……朋友我可就不知道了。他似乎对于刺青非常有研究，我不确定如果放他走他会不会给我找麻烦。”  
“人要是在某些地方待久了总需要知道一些必要信息自保。”阿拉什摊开手，“我没有必要妨碍你赚钱，盖博先生。我知道规矩，并不想惹麻烦。”  
“你可以这么说，但——”  
“如果你不放心的话可以只把我留下，让奥兹曼迪亚斯先生留在这里对你也没有好处，你知道他一向非常高调，如果强留他在这里很快就会有人发现事情不对劲。”  
船员朝奥兹曼迪亚斯不怀好意地笑起来。“你有条忠心耿耿的狗。”  
不，他更可能是头狼，猎豹，狮子，没养熟的野兽没有忠诚，他从一开始的目的就是咬住你们，而我们无需相互信任。  
“有趣的提议，这位……”  
“阿拉什。”  
“阿拉什，你对奥兹曼迪亚斯先生的感情令人感动，但我不确定奥兹曼迪亚斯先生对你也有同等的……热忱。”  
盖博需要一个筹码，奥兹曼迪亚斯想。现在的形势对他确实没好处，他不能对我做任何事，那会给他惹更多的麻烦，但也不能放我走，刚才的对话走漏出去，他在这里就待不住了，而他还想把剩下的画尽快处理掉。他需要一个筹码，比如一个软肋，一个人质，保证我在他卖掉画、想出脱身办法之前把嘴闭紧。阿拉什可以是那个筹码。  
“我不会把他留在这里。”  
阿拉什猛地转过身，他背对着那两人，表情如呼吸一样平静稳定，他甚至看着奥兹曼迪亚斯心领神会地悄悄笑了一下。“奥兹！”  
什么鬼？你绿野仙踪看多了？  
“不要冲动，”阿拉什迅速进入了角色，一只手扶着他的脖子安抚，但眼中看不到一丝焦急忙乱。那感觉有些奇怪，他总觉得阿拉什的镇定之下还有些别的东西在蠢蠢欲动。“离开这里。这只是钱的问题，他们只要得到自己想要的就不会对我做什么。”  
盖博笑起来。“您的男朋友说的没错，奥兹曼迪亚斯先生，这只是钱的问题，我们不会做多余的事。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯盯着盖博。最好让他以为我在挣扎。  
“听话，”阿拉什低下头搂住他，“你留在这里才会有更大的麻烦。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯顺势贴在阿拉什耳边小声说：“别告诉我你上司到现在都还在看戏。”  
“耐心一点，如果盖博让你走你就直接走，别管其他的。回去之后别联系警方。”  
“什么？”  
“别管其他的。你跟这次行动没有关系。”  
“很抱歉打扰你们之间的温情时刻，我们会采用您男朋友的建议，奥兹曼迪亚斯先生。不过保险起见，我想请您换个地方到书房去坐坐。您的男朋友就留在这里，我的船员会保证他不再惹上麻烦。请吧。”盖博推开门。  
阿拉什终于皱起了眉，但他的眼睛仍然漆黑冷静。“别担心，别冒险，按我说的做，听话。”他吻了奥兹曼迪亚斯的脸颊，在他耳边低声说，“拖延时间等我，别做多余的事。”  
给我等着，你的态度问题我们还没说完。  
他跟着盖博离开展览室。

书房对着甲板，透过窗户可以留在甲板上的人群还有远处的河岸。他看着岸边掠过的建筑，他们至少还有一个多小时才会到码头。盖博从橱柜里取出一瓶酒和两只酒杯。  
“刚才发生的一切我很抱歉，奥兹曼迪亚斯先生，”他倒好酒递给奥兹曼迪亚斯，“然而我并没有什么选择。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯接过酒看着甲板上的一无所知的人群。  
“您的男朋友，他似乎并不是您平时来往的那类人。我很好奇，你们是怎么认识的？”  
他在怀疑筹码的分量不够。  
“他救过我，”奥兹曼迪亚斯站在窗边回过头，“如果他不能完好无损地回来，我不会放过你。”  
“您不必这么紧张。”盖博笑笑，“我说过了，这只是钱的问题，我保证他不会有事，只要他自己不做其他的事情。”  
他不担心阿拉什·卡曼戈，担心他就像是担心鱼在水里会淹死，他没有那种多余的同情心。但奥兹曼迪亚斯讨厌事态不在他的掌握之下，他身处这个闹剧中心，却缺失了某些信息，事件在他不知情的状态下暗自发酵，他尝过这种无知无觉酿成的后果。他曾有年轻人的乐观轻率，以为自己果真无所不能。他那时尚未理解人心的微妙奇诡，也对信念和意志破土而出时的力量没有把握。变故突如其来让他措手不及，等他回头寻找那些他不乐见的蛛丝马迹时，却发现它们早已像树木的根须那样深埋在过去了。  
不，他不担心阿拉什·卡曼戈，他既非他的手足，也非他的挚友。这个家伙将他牵扯进这次麻烦中，依靠着他的帮助却不愿向他说明形势，还执意想将他当作无关之人，他让他恼火。奥兹曼迪亚斯也不关心警方的行动会有什么结果。亨德里克·盖博，他知道了这个同他共处一室的新贵家底并不干净，而这一次事件之后为了保全自己，此人也许很快就会从这个城市消失。奥兹曼迪亚斯达成了他最初的目的，现在只等着离开这艘游艇。  
船停了，但他们还没到达码头。盖博察觉了异常，他举起书桌边的对讲机。  
“怎么回事？为什么停船…………什么？”他抬头紧盯着奥兹曼迪亚斯，“拦下他们，这里没有需要——什么？”  
“你报警了？”盖博终于把他礼貌的面具放下了。  
哦。  
“你知道我没有。”  
“你没有？那怎么可能？他们说船上有违禁品，除了你和你的宠物还能是谁？他干了什么？”盖博已经慌了阵脚，他回到书桌在抽屉里乱翻一气。  
“你应该去问你的船员。”奥兹曼迪亚斯望向窗外的甲板，人变多了，像是所有人都挤在了甲板上。  
“你应该改改你的态度，在被枪指着脑袋的时候，你至少应该好好答话。”奥兹曼迪亚斯转过身，正如盖博所言，他正对着黑洞洞的枪口。  
先拖延时间。这事完了我饶不了阿拉什·卡曼戈。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯对盖博张开手臂。“从展览室开始我就一直跟你在一起，我确实不知道他做了什么。”  
“你不需要把枪亮出来，”他继续说，“这只会让事态更严重，你不会想招惹更多麻烦。不管那个所谓的违禁品到底是什么，找个好律师，你不会有什么大事。而我不会多说一个字。”  
盖博握着枪缓慢地走到窗边，而奥兹曼迪亚斯端着酒杯朝后退。他们俩交换了位置。  
“不，不，我信不过你。我来告诉你应该怎么办——”盖博回头看了一眼窗外，奥兹曼迪亚斯抓住机会将酒杯扔向他的脸，泼出来的酒让盖博闭上眼睛。奥兹曼迪亚斯冲向对方将他撞上窗户，他按着对方的头又狠狠朝后撞去，趁机夺下那支枪。  
枪很重，他并不习惯武器的重量，但他拿枪指着盖博。对方踉跄几步扶住窗户站稳，他抹掉脸上的酒，眯起眼睛冷笑一声。“你没开过枪，奥兹曼迪亚斯。”  
“如果你轻举妄动的话，我会试一试。”  
对方现在反倒要比刚才冷静，他站起身手在身后摸索着，抓到了一块酒杯碎片。  
他没有那么大的优势，奥兹曼迪亚斯知道。盖博说的没错，他没有开过枪，而且不到迫不得已他也不想这么做。而这房间杂七杂八的东西太多，盖博又比他更了解这里的布局，他必须非常小心。  
阿拉什破门而入。他只看了奥兹曼迪亚斯一眼便先冲上前对着盖博的下巴的位置给了他一拳让人直接倒地，接着又转过身冲回来抬手卸掉奥兹曼迪亚斯手中的枪拆掉弹匣。  
“别随便碰枪。”  
“不然等你来救我吗？”奥兹曼迪亚斯怒声问道。  
阿拉什像是触电一样朝后缩了一下。“我会的……别随便碰枪。”他皱着眉头，没看奥兹曼迪亚斯的脸。

Side B  
回想起来他有足够的多的时间发现事情不对劲。  
那次爆炸已经在各种媒体上报道了四天，他在午餐会寒暄的时候还听人提起过，而阿拉什一直没有回他消息。  
没有人员死亡，没有重大财产损失，没有名称过分耳熟的组织声称负责，那次事件并未得到新闻头版和24小时不间断追踪报道的高级待遇，他更没时间去了解一个他根本没想过会跟他有关联的爆炸究竟是怎么回事。  
可无论如何，四天音信全无并不符合阿拉什的一贯作风。阿拉什似乎没有及时回复信息的习惯，或者他不会及时回复非工作信息。奥兹曼迪亚斯收到他回复的邮件、语音信息、消息，中间的间隔最短是两秒，最久是26个小时。那些信息的发送时间覆盖了午夜到黎明，偶尔出现在白天，就像水上的浮标，奥兹曼迪亚斯猜它们标记的也许是他睡下的时间。但他没有失联过。除了这一次。  
而我还以为他是加班忙到无暇自顾。  
如果他没有回办公室时多看一下接待室的屏幕，如果他没有第一眼先看到兰斯洛特扎眼的紫色头发，如果他没有在联系不上莫德雷德之后直接找了阿尔托莉雅，他有可能会等到阿拉什出院之后才清楚到底发生了什么。  
他第三次从别人口中辗转得知亲近之人的变故，这一回仿佛潜意识里就一直在等着无常降临，他只等了半年。

他到医院的时候探视时间刚刚结束，莫德雷德打着哈欠和库丘林从病房出来。小个子警官站在门口看到他不耐烦地说：“探视时间结束了，你倒是早点来啊。”  
如果你们有一个人想到要通知我他出事了，我倒是会早点来。  
“让开，莫德雷德。”  
他的脸色多半很难看。莫德雷德一脸讶然张着嘴卡在门口，她大概是想怼回来但疲劳的大脑已经罢工，最终只是摇头愤愤离开。他走进病房。  
阿拉什躺在病床上，比他预想的好太多，没有浑身缠满绷带插满维生设备，但他的眼睛……  
奥兹曼迪亚斯伸出手。  
蠢货。天真、蛮勇、自不量力，没有半点自觉。没了眼睛你要怎么办。你不只是在拿自己的性命在冒险，这又不是只需要选择生或死就能救世界于水深火热的神话传说。如果你真想守着自己的信念，那就应该好好活着。这个蠢货。

“探视时间已经过了，先生，请你立刻离开。”  
他回过头看到护士正不依不饶瞪着他。  
“他的眼睛怎么了？”  
“皮外伤，”护士向前一步，“他需要休息，而你留在这里对他的恢复没有任何帮助。请离开，现在，先生。”  
“他什么时候会醒？”  
“看他睡到什么时候。”护士拉开了门，朝他示意。他不再坚持离开了医院。尼托克丽丝等在车边，想必是碰上离开的莫德雷德了，因为她一坐回车里犹豫了一下便问起阿拉什眼睛的状况。  
“外伤。莫德雷德她们还说了什么？”  
“他有轻微脑外伤，处理过了。”她停了一下又加了一句，“医生觉得不用过分担心。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯点点头。“走吧。”  
“那个，”尼托克丽丝小心试探着，“卡曼戈警官在住院，他的猫……”，  
“去他家。”

那之后他总会抽空去病房露一次面，但阿拉什总是睡着，直到第三次，他终于撞上他醒着的时候。来到病房时他看到阿拉什仍旧躺着，奥兹曼迪亚斯手背拂过他的眼睛、脸颊、有点青茬的下巴。  
“……奥兹曼迪亚斯？”阿拉什慢慢扭过头鼻子凑到他手边，哑着嗓子小声叫他。  
“醒了？”  
“嗯，你怎么在这里？”  
“……我怎么在这里？”  
我差一点就不在这儿。我差点连你住院都不知道。我有可能连你死了都对此一无所知。而你想问的是我怎么在这儿？  
阿拉什缓缓抬起手摸索着握住他的手指。“谢谢你来看我，你看，我现在已经没有大事了。”  
这家伙不是个傻子就是个混蛋。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯把手抽了出来。“没事我就走了。”  
他走了，气闷之余隐隐觉得有些不对劲，出了医院打电话给莫德雷德，威逼利诱把她从工作中拽出来，接着思考着应该向这个用食物就能哄开心的姑娘问什么话。

“干嘛？”小个子警官落了座，桌上餐点已经备齐。莫德雷德没有客气一句，直接开始吃东西。“有事赶紧说，没空陪你磨蹭。”  
潘德拉贡家和他有些交情，这家人一向礼数分明一板一眼，只有这个莫德雷德，像是从街上混大的。奥兹曼迪亚斯也不跟她废话。“爆炸那天到底怎么回事？”  
“调查中的案子我才不跟你讲。”  
“没人问你案子，阿拉什怎么受伤的？”  
“能怎么受伤，”莫德雷德塞了满嘴食物，“跟电视剧的套路似的。排爆的时候有人捣乱闯现场，他刚去拦人就炸了。那人什么来头还没搞清楚，他倒是动作快，胆子大的要死。倒是你，干嘛，搭救了你一次你这么上心？”她正眼看了一下奥兹曼迪亚斯，又继续狼吞虎咽，嘴皮子居然还利索，“上心也没用。办公室里三大未解之谜，梅芙到底多大，迪卢姆多和兰斯到底谁的桃花运比较烂，阿拉什到底是不是个性冷淡。”  
“……什么？”  
“什么什么，”莫德雷德叼着肉斜了他一眼，“你又不是没见过他，靠得住，还不像兰斯一样老说些酸唧唧的词儿，还动不动就搞些危急关头救人的惊险动作。大英雄，大骑士，小姑娘小男孩还挺喜欢往他面前凑的，”她咬了一口肉，“还有单亲妈妈，”她又咬了一口，“还有些男的。”她又咬了一口，“上个月出去喝酒的时候在吧里还有男人在他身边转。”  
“……谁？”  
“不知道，不认识，反正对他有兴趣的人也不少，居然都没什么后文。“她咽了满嘴食物，”我认得他以来就没听说过他跟谁有过什么长久关系。库丘林还开玩笑问过。”  
所以确实没人知道他们在交往。阿拉什这家伙。  
“他说什么？”  
“谁？库丘林？”  
“阿拉什。”  
“不就是，没时间没精力那一套。实话嘛，工作那么忙，谁有空陪小情人啊。不过一个人都没有也很奇怪啦。”莫德雷德停下刀叉偏着头想了一会儿说：“但是阿拉什这个人，虽然挺热络，其实自己的事情很少讲哒。搞不清楚他是懒得讲还是防着人。”  
这他看得出来。他们交往这么久，阿拉什极少主动提自己过去的经历，奥兹曼迪亚斯如果不问，如果他们还只是普通相识，那多半是一个字都不会多说。他知道阿拉什的热切闹腾下还隔着一层玻璃。  
说到这里莫德雷德突然有了兴致，开始把阿拉什工作上的小事一点一点抖落出来，愤愤然像小孩子在背后偷偷说别人坏话。他从那些工作之余的边角碎料里拼凑着另一个阿拉什，骨子里的性情确实没差，也依旧是那副嘻嘻哈哈闹腾的皮相，但终归与他熟识的那个人不尽相同。那人在外永远大方豪爽嬉皮笑脸，奥兹曼迪亚斯想有多少人见过他歉疚沉默烦躁或躁动难耐。  
哼，他们毕竟既不是同事也不是普通朋友。那他那句问话算什么？你怎么在这里？谢谢你来看我。他当我是什么无关紧要的人？露个面，礼貌问候两句，好，任务完成了？  
“……呸呸呸，一不小心又被你套了这么多话，你问这些到底想干嘛？那么难搞的人，你要下手自己去弄，别来烦我啊。”莫德雷德吃饱喝足，拍拍手准备走人。“真追到手了麻烦你让他收着点，真出了什么事我还能找谁帮我写报告。”她站起身想了想又瘪起了嘴。“啧，仔细一想，比起叫他收敛一点，我觉得他是个性冷淡的可能性还更大些。”  
……性冷淡，他怎么也想不到这个标签会被按在阿拉什身上。

下一次他再去医院，兰斯洛特在病房外通电话。奥兹曼迪亚斯无视对方看到他时的惊讶，只向他点头示意便走进病房。  
阿拉什坐在床上。显然没有人觉得给他刮胡子是件重要的事，他的下巴已经青了一片。  
“兰斯？”  
“在打电话。”  
阿拉什刚准备回话又生生把嘴闭上，愣在那儿不知如何是好。  
你敢再问我为什么在这里试试。  
所幸兰斯洛特冲进来解了围。“阿拉什，玛修说立香不在你家里。”  
“什么？”  
“立香在我那儿。”  
“什么？”阿拉什愚蠢地重复了一遍。  
“那……真是太好了，我跟去玛修说要她不要担心。”兰斯洛特迅速反应过来，言罢飞快消失。  
病房里弥漫着一种灾祸之后寸草不生的死寂，让奥兹曼迪亚斯烦躁起来。  
“我没事。”阿拉什说。  
你正对着输液架说话，这叫没事？  
“眼睛只要伤口愈合就好了。”  
“医生说我再等几天就可以出院了。”  
“我真的没事。”  
“…………你还在这里吗，奥兹曼迪亚斯？”  
“干嘛？”奥兹曼迪亚斯终于开口。  
“……你说句话好不好。”  
我懒得跟你说话。  
“你胡子该刮了。”他说。  
“……哦。”  
“阿拉什，过两天就准备放你出院了，我先跟你交代一下——”穿着白大褂的橙发男人翻着病例走进病房打破了他们之间的沉默，但他看见奥兹曼迪亚斯便没了声音。罗玛尼·阿其曼看看奥兹曼迪亚斯又看看阿拉什接着又看看奥兹曼迪亚斯，不知为何脸越来越红。  
“罗曼？”  
“就是、就是跟你说下回家之前还要做什么准备。那、那个，我突然想起还有件事，等下再跟你讲好了。”罗玛尼·阿其曼转身就跑，奥兹曼迪亚斯跟了出去。  
“医生，”他们离病房隔了一段距离，奥兹曼迪亚斯才叫住罗曼。对方像个被现场抓赃的小贼勉强转过身来，眼神飘忽，看天看地就是不看奥兹曼迪亚斯。  
“什、什么事？”  
“阿拉什的伤，他回家之后需要注意什么？”  
“他的伤不重，总的来说，保持饮食营养均衡，避免过度用脑刺激，不要喝酒。重点是要好好休息。”谈起病人罗曼立即安定了下来，连话都顺畅了许多。“如果他出现慢性头痛、记忆障碍、睡眠困难、烦躁或者对光和噪音敏感之类的情况，要赶紧回来复诊。还有，要避免剧烈运动，那个、呃……”  
“就是这些？”  
“嗯，就是，”他突然又支支吾吾起来，脸也憋的通红，“在他完全恢复之前，你们……不要太折腾……在、在床上的时候……就这些。”罗玛尼·阿其曼转身跑了。  
看来阿拉什公寓的隔音效果确实不好，奥兹曼迪亚斯想。


	4. Chapter 4

Side A  
姗姗来迟的警方终于来收拾烂摊子，但暂时没有人来打扰冷着脸坐在书桌后的奥兹曼迪亚斯。肾上腺素逐渐消退，他感到呼吸和心跳都沉重起来。眼前人进人出，有人搬走了盖博，有人在说话，但他的意识似乎被圈在了玻璃花房里，外界的动静像是影片在他眼前放过。玉藻进来过一次，关心了两句，但他很累，没多说就把她打发走了。他看到阿拉什·卡曼戈在门口和粉色头发的梅芙说话，偶尔还会听到几个词，关押、起诉、证据、意料之外。他还听到了他自己的名字。  
“他被吓到了，去道个歉，道个谢，回去好好哄哄他。亲爱的，之后还有笔录要做呢，气头上的奥兹曼迪亚斯可不好对付。”梅芙拍拍阿拉什的手臂，又朝他这边看了一眼。  
而阿拉什垮着肩膀揉着他的脸。  
哼，想要我消气就别让我看到阿拉什·卡曼戈。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯闭上眼睛休息，等他张开眼的时候书房已只剩他一人，他走到窗边看着如今空空荡荡的甲板。他这么多年都不曾有今晚的经历，现在想来也非常有趣。他自诩是个理智冷静讲求谋略的人，却没想到如今还会做出空手夺枪这种冲动之举。如果父亲还在世，不知他会说些什么。他现在也不知究竟自己刚才身在怎样的处境中。盖博到底是谁，船员到底是谁，他打算做什么，他真有胆子对他开枪吗。还有：如果盖博刚刚不管不顾开了枪会怎么样？子弹会击中他吗？他躲得过去吗？他躲过去，他活着；他没躲过去，他死了。那一瞬间的决定有着一连串的反应，这其中有多少在他的掌控之下？今晚的一切源于他应下了警方的求助，如果推得更久远一点，因为他对阿拉什·卡曼戈产生了一些兴趣，或者更准确的说，产生了一些情欲。他希望得到的是欢愉和消遣，未曾想那些选择会将他带到枪口前。  
那些隐约察觉事件脱轨所感受到的气闷暗地沸腾无处发泄，而阿拉什·卡曼戈态度火上添油。他从头到尾都试图将奥兹曼迪亚斯从整个事件中推出去。你不懂情况是什么样。只要照我说的做就够了。听话。别问为什么。你不需要知道。你跟这次事件无关。  
令人火大。  
“奥兹曼迪亚斯先生。”令人火大的家伙出现了。  
“我很抱歉，我很抱歉将您牵扯到这种危险之中……感谢您的一切协助……”  
给我把整件事解释清楚。  
“……警方现在正在对盖博进行立案调查，除了艺术品盗窃之外可能还会以恐吓罪起诉他，后期我们可能还需要您的证词。”  
“但那是之后的事了，今晚发生了太多事，请您尽早休息。如果需要的话，我可以送您回家。”阿拉什闭上了嘴，站在一旁。  
就这样？就这样？？  
“你们得到想要的东西了？”  
“呃，那幅失窃的画被送去做验证了，我们还不确定他有没有将这一幅洗白。窃听器和摄像机所录下来的内容……可以作为今后的调查线索，但作为证据可能有点麻烦……目前来说我们最有把握的其实是您的证词……”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯怒极反笑。  
“……奥兹曼迪亚斯先生？”  
“我跟这次行动没有关系？”  
“什——”  
“你们想尽办法搞出这么个行动，到最后最有把握的还是我的证词。我跟这次行动没关系？这叫没关系？”  
“不先生，我那个时候的意思是为了您安全着想，您与警方的联系越少越好。”  
“为什么？”  
“……”  
“为什么！”  
“因为那个时候我并不知道他们背后到底是群什么人，您需要尽量不跟警方主动接触，以免吸引他们的注意。也许盖博确实没胆量做什么，但我们还不清楚他到底跟什么团伙有关，如果有必要，这次行动甚至有可能转化成长期卧底任务，只要我们能保证您和其他客人能够安全离开这艘游艇。”  
“而这些你都不打算告诉我？”  
“我那个时候确实没有时间向您说明情况好吗？”阿拉什揉着他眉间，“假如这种可能确实成真，我们在确保了您的安全后会向您详细说明的。”  
你们要怎么保证我的安全？像让我被盖博用枪指着头那样吗？  
阿拉什继续解释。“但是在您被带去书房的时候我们就排除卧底行动的可能准备登船。我知道说起来您可能不相信，”阿拉什抬起眼用一种忧虑的神情看着他，但避开了他的眼睛，“但在这艘船上我会尽力保护您。”  
“你要怎么做？”奥兹曼迪亚斯愤怒至极，“什么都不告诉我这样吗？你打算自己一个人应付可能出现的意外？”  
“先生，在当时的那个情况下我并没有足够时间跟您具体说明。他们并不想要弄出绑架或者命案，以您的身份，与警方的关联越小变数越少，我们要负责您的人身安全，并不想让您跟这个行动牵扯过深……”阿拉什皱着眉头沉默，他别开了头，最后用近乎耳语的声量说：“风险太多……我并不想来找你……”  
“但你已经把我牵扯进来了！从我们第一次进入那个展览室开始我们之间就已经不是把你带上船这种简单的交易了！你至少应该知道要告诉我你对形势的判断和你可能采取的行动！我不是真为了参加一个无聊的聚会才登上这艘船的。我只知道这整件事背后有猫腻，但我并不知道哪里会出问题，你才是那个专门应付这种情况的人，而你觉得我只要乖乖听你指示等着你保护就万事大吉了？！你想到他会在书房放枪了吗？”  
“……那是我的过失，先生——”他眉头紧锁，这回终于肯看着奥兹曼迪亚斯的眼睛了。  
“你不可能预测到所有情况，而我需要所有的信息才能做出最有利的判断！我不是你们的门票和诱饵，你们需要我的协助，那就把情况说明清楚说服我。不许向我隐瞒情报！不许命令我该做什么不做什么！不许在我面前自以为是、什么都不解释就擅自行动，不许跟我逞英雄，你是看神话传说长大的吗——”  
他剩下的怒火被阿拉什堵了回去。阿拉什在吻他，或者，用嘴堵上他的嘴。他只是含着奥兹曼迪亚斯的嘴唇，闭着眼睛睫毛微微颤抖，一手握着他的肩一手扶着他的脖子，手指缓缓按着他的皮肤打转。他应该推开阿拉什，这是在靠亲吻转移他的注意力，更让人恼火。但是愤怒需要能量，而他今晚已经消耗了不少精力。他累了。他们就这么彼此含着对方的嘴唇勉强靠在一起，他的怒气渐渐消减成不满。  
太磨蹭了，这个家伙。奥兹曼迪亚斯探出舌头去舔对方的嘴唇。  
阿拉什退了回去。“抱歉，先生。”他带着一种如梦初醒的茫然垂着眼盯着奥兹曼迪亚斯的嘴，或者他的领口，愣了一会儿才眨眨眼喃喃自语：“您不应该随便碰枪。”  
岂有此理！  
阿拉什松开手准备退开身，但奥兹曼迪亚斯没给他这个机会，他扯住阿拉什的领带又把他拖到他面前。  
“不许再做到一半就跑！”  
他狠狠咬上阿拉什的嘴。阿拉什僵硬地呆在那里任他咬着，直到他把舌头放进去才知道反应。阿拉什当然知道怎么反应，毕竟那晚他们在车中的亲吻和爱抚给他无限期待。阿拉什那时的亲吻也跟他在工作时一样不容分说。奥兹曼迪亚斯在喘息的间隙张开眼看他，在灯光的作用下那双眼睛如同漆黑的深海，有不可名状的东西在黑暗中窜动。某种隐约的危险，像罗蕾莱的歌声，随着阿拉什的舌头一同抚弄他的耳朵。奥兹曼迪亚斯觉得自己像是被引诱的水手，站在船舷上，激动地准备坠入大海。也许他就是被那老好人外表下的危险和无惧吸引的。也许今晚的危急处境确实是他自己选的。而如今阿拉什按着他的腰和后脑，小心翼翼地吻他，他仿佛回到那晚车中的迷醉，中间这么多天，这么多事件全都一笔勾销灰飞烟灭。  
他们喘着气分开，目光都在对方的嘴唇和眼睛之间游移，寻找某个未说出口的共识。  
“我们得……”  
“别在这里……”  
那就换个地方。  
他们找到码头的一家酒店，一路无人说话，两人面色如常，上楼时甚至没有搭上同一台电梯。他比阿拉什迟一步到达房间，还未敲门就被拽进屋，颇有点像恐怖片里还没来得及求救就被藏身于阴影中的怪物拖走的无辜路人。也许他的处境比路人也好不到哪里去，阿拉什甚至没放他多往房间里走一步，亲吻的劲头让奥兹曼迪亚斯怀疑他是否理智尚存。大概有，至少他还清醒到能迅速灵活解开他的外衣拆下他的腰带。再次分开时他不由得抵着阿拉什的肩喘气，低头一看发现自己已经被阿拉什带着褪下了鞋裤和外衣，衬衫下摆之下是光裸的大腿。再看阿拉什，他连颗扣子都没移过位。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯伸手开始扒他的衣服，还忍着不将他的外套衬衣直接扯下，因为阿拉什一言不发沉默地看着他，像是切入了另一重人格，用一副事不关己的态度审视他的动作。  
这家伙真的可以在各种地方让人不爽。奥兹曼迪亚斯愤愤地将他的上衣扒干净扔在一旁去抽他的腰带，但被阿拉什捉住了手。  
“干什——唔！”  
又是亲吻，他们从游艇一路匆匆来到这个房间，但过了这么久居然除了脱衣服之外其他什么都没做，就只站在门厅接吻。  
是有多喜欢接吻，他迷迷糊糊地想，又意识到阿拉什好像半推半搂将他往某个方向带，大腿磕上某个台面，接着脚下一空，他被阿拉什抱起放在洗手台上。阿拉什终于放过了他的嘴，开始转向他脖子肩胸口。奥兹曼迪亚斯双手按着台面，看阿拉什在他双腿间跪下，弓着背亲吻他的肚子舔舐他的肚脐，对方侧着脸贴着他的小腹，合上眼嘴巴随着呼吸一张一合。  
“……快……一……点……”奥兹曼迪亚斯说。  
阿拉什抬眼看他，呼吸凌乱但什么都没做。  
“……你的舌头……被人拔掉了吗……”他差点就要把阿拉什的脑袋按在他的阴茎上了，所幸那人先隔着内裤舔吻他的勃起，接着顺势将他下身最后一件衣物剥了下来。但他没等到阿拉什的下一步动作。对方站起身脱掉他的衬衫，又利索地脱下自己的裤子。  
终于把衣服都给脱完了。奥兹曼迪亚斯打量着身前这具健壮的身体，至少身材值得这场磨磨蹭蹭的脱衣秀。他趁阿拉什又靠过来吻他脖子的时候抚上对方的手臂和胸部，感受着饱满结实的肌肉。阿拉什发出小声的呜咽退开身又将他的手捉住了。对方大口呼吸着，吞咽，喉头滚动，漆黑的眼睛盯着他的嘴他的锁骨他的胸口再一路朝下，然后转身打开了水龙头。  
这样？这种时候，他们居然现在要洗澡？？  
奥兹曼迪亚斯气急败坏将阿拉什推进浴缸，差点将人掀倒，他伸手握着对方的阴茎。水顺着淋浴头浇在他们身上，冷的，但他手中的性器滚烫。  
“……硬成这样还磨磨蹭蹭……你到底想干嘛？”  
但阿拉什还只是看着他。阿拉什自从进了这个房间之后就像哑了一般，除了大起伏地呼吸和那双深井一样的眼睛，奥兹曼迪亚斯从他脸上只能看到一种奇怪的迟疑和茫然。他觉得自己此刻并不是跟一个想要跟他分享肉体欢愉的人挤在浴缸中，而是在对付一只好奇、性欲勃发又自行其是、会置他于不顾的野兽。  
这念头让他不由自主地颤抖了一下。  
野兽像是被他的颤抖弄醒，他贴过来头蹭着奥兹曼迪亚斯的脖子，嘴停在他耳边，终于哑着嗓子开口说话。  
“你想要什么？”  
要你。  
他领着阿拉什的手顺着自己的脊背向下探去。

他们在浴室没折腾多久，毕竟两个成年人在浴缸里总有些施展不开。阿拉什揽着奥兹曼迪亚斯坐在浴缸里不知如何施力，他皱着眉头一脸挫败，奥兹曼迪亚斯还暗自觉得好笑，因为他在阿拉什手指的侍弄下已高潮了一回，只靠在浴缸里发懒。他是没想到阿拉什会直接将他从浴缸里捞出来扛出浴室扔上床。  
看来那些肌肉不是摆设。  
他们在床上打量着彼此，像两名战士兜着圈子猜测对方的斤两。但奥兹曼迪亚斯没有什么优势可言，阿拉什跪立在他身前居高临下，而他仰躺在床，越发觉得自己像是被猛兽盯上的猎物。阿拉什压下身叼住他肩颈间的皮肉。  
他合上眼。在野兽面前闭上眼算什么？像是坠落，随波逐流，像是在深渊凝视你的时候扑向深渊的怀抱，是失控和不顾一切。阿拉什又吻上了他的身体，这一回用上了牙，那些啃咬舔舐一路向下终于又回到了他抬头的欲望旁，接着他的性器被一口吞下。  
“嗯啊……”  
阿拉什动作一顿，接着快了起来。快感在他的身体中积蓄，正如他所愿。奥兹曼迪亚斯像是浮在水面被一层层潮水托起又坠下，他自然而然地呻吟起来。  
但阿拉什又放开了他。  
“……嗯？”他睁开眼就对上在努力呼吸的阿拉什，对方咬紧了嘴唇，皱着眉眼巴巴望着奥兹曼迪亚斯。他终于认出那眼中昭然若揭的欲望。奥兹曼迪亚斯勾起嘴角笑，他对阿拉什张开手臂，像是招引一头小兽。小兽扑下身又衔起他的嘴唇，接着抬起他的腰终于进入了他的身体。

奥兹曼迪亚斯醒来的时候阿拉什并不在床上。因为过于疲乏，他睁开眼之后过了很久都未有清醒的感觉。他大概并没有睡好，因为他依稀记得昨晚被阿拉什折腾了一夜，连什么时候结束的都记不清。除了乏力之外，浑身上下的酸痛感逐渐开始清晰起来。奥兹曼迪亚斯坐起身，腰背果然隐隐作痛。  
我昨天到底干了什么？  
门开了，他眯着眼睛看阿拉什端着一个托盘走进来，对方已经穿戴整齐，衣服有点过于正式，还有一些压不平的印子，除此之外完全能直接去上班。  
阿拉什又看着他愣了一会儿，接着迅速把头别开。  
“我把早餐拿过来了。”阿拉什清了清嗓子，将托盘放到床头柜上。  
一夜情之后的早上见到滚床对象总归有些尴尬，但阿拉什是尴尬到连耳朵都红起来，低头努力研究着地板。  
哼，之后做笔录的时候我看你怎么办。  
“您今天……请好好休息……之后，关于您的证词……我会联系尼托克丽丝小姐协调时间。”对方又回到了那副公事公办的态度上，只是声音听起来心虚，又有些支支吾吾。“如果您没有别的事……我先去上班了。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯这一早并没有心情跟他抬杠，他摆摆手恩准对方退下，阿拉什很快就没了踪影。  
他又躺回床，迷迷糊糊半梦半醒，不知过了多久，手机在床边响了起来。  
“尼托克丽丝。”  
“……奥兹曼迪亚斯先生您没事吧？您的声音听起来不太好！”  
是不太好，他这才发现嗓子又干又哑。床头托盘里有杯子，他皱着眉头喝了口水。  
“我没事，怎么了？”  
“卡曼戈警官跟我说过了，您今明两天的安排我清空了，请您好好休息。车已经在酒店门口等着了。”  
不管他跟尼托解释了什么，迟早都会传成爆米花电影剧情。奥兹曼迪亚斯又没话找话多问了两句公事才挂机。他来到浴室准备简单洗漱完毕之后赶回家。等照见镜子的时，他突然懂了为什么阿拉什脸红成那副样子。  
他整个上半身全是深深浅浅的吻痕，还有牙印，低头一看大腿内侧也乌了一片。  
这么说来背后也……他转身看，果然。  
好吧，阿拉什·卡曼戈。奥兹曼迪亚斯瞪着镜中自己斑驳的身体。你看我怎么跟你算这笔账。

Side B  
奥兹曼迪亚斯搁下要签字的文件站起身休息，放在桌角的手机已经码了一屏的未读信息。

“你们干什么了”  
“无论你们干什么了别跟我讲不想听”  
“但是求求你处理一下”  
“那个少年案交给检方之后阿拉什就越来越烦人了你知道吗”  
“他皮笑肉不笑的时候真的超气人”

莫德雷德。

处理什么？他跟莫德雷德置气多半还是因为那个案子。阿拉什这个人，自己的私事怎么会比得上工作和公义。倒不如说工作和公义才是他的欲求，别的纠结他未必会放在心上。  
可他又想到那晚阿拉什终于冲他发火，抛下了习以为常的有求必应和逆来顺受，虽然仍压着怒气，但有那么一瞬间奥兹曼迪亚斯以为那头只在险情发生或是在床上情欲难当时才现身的兽又悄无声息地探出了头，让他忍不住想要再凑近一步。  
阿拉什问他要什么，多简单的问题。他想占有他，征服他，抓住一颗流星，用手掌拢住一团火，驯服一头独来独往致命的狮子。他想要被兽齿抵住喉咙时五脏六腑感受的战栗和惊骇，想要那头野兽遍历世界后心甘情愿回到他身前。  
他还想要他活着。痛苦、挣扎、疲惫不堪但是活着，仍不假思索救一个人，仍为了维护法律和公正不遗余力。他想看他燃烧的灵魂在这片沼泽中仍然生生不息，即便他清楚火焰终有一日会熄灭，流星将葬于深空。  
他对阿拉什心怀青睐和赞许，他对他天真的愿望哈哈大笑，犹如多年以前那个少年的自己捧着急躁冲动的心又再次复活。他对他抱有如此暗潮汹涌难以满足的欲望，为他付出了全部的耐心。奥兹曼迪亚斯与妮菲塔丽分享彼此的付出温柔和默契，他从曾共享床笫之欢的情人身上获得电流和烟花一样的激情和欢愉。但阿拉什不一样，他是奥兹曼迪亚斯年少时兴致勃勃想要挥舞的剑和盾，是自持和侵略，危险和安全，孤注一掷和奋不顾身。  
该告诉他吗？那人曾那么执拗的盲目的要无牵无挂地活着，不要羁绊不要束缚不要他人的挂念。和盘托出自己一切的渴求，他说不定会下意识转身就走。  
何况他现在陷在这桩少年案里，想必是夹在他的公义和现实之间百蚁噬心。  
时机未到，时机未到。他需要等待，等整个案子真正结束，等阿拉什消化掉他的无力和空虚，等……奥兹曼迪亚斯站在窗前，喉头随着呼吸微微颤抖。一头疲惫的狮子在远处徘徊游荡，他是那么渴望着那头野兽带着新鲜的伤口蜷伏在他身旁。  
离那案子开庭还有五天，他需要忍耐。

忍耐非他所长，但他还有工作。而几日之间莫德雷德的抱怨变本加厉。他们仍然忙碌，阿拉什仍然烦人仍然皮笑肉不笑仍然情绪不佳。一切照旧。  
审判结束那日他有整天的会议，休息时他偶尔还听人提起这被弄得满城风雨的案子，寒暄之余他分神思考着一切结束后怎么把阿拉什从他退守的堡垒中拖出来。他没料到那通电话。手机屏幕上亮着阿拉什的名字让他莫名有种不祥的预感。他听着电磁波传递着对方的沉默犹豫推拒，阿拉什那边环境嘈杂，他的声音在噪声覆盖下显得更小更沙哑，可奥兹曼迪亚斯压制不住自己翘起的嘴角，他简直要笑出声。  
时机已到。我的狮子回来了。我的火焰。我的流星。我的剑和盾。我的。

他到了家先回书房处理没结尾的工作。多日不快一扫而空，连带着签下的名字都张牙舞爪。他得意，但又开始小心起来。  
事关阿拉什，不能大意。那人总会搞出一些出人意料的变数，奥兹曼迪亚斯在他身上栽了不止一次。无论如何，先把人稳住留下。  
他抬眼看到监视器上显出个人影，但那人只在门前站着。奥兹曼迪亚斯下楼。  
无论他说什么，先把人稳住。  
他打开门便看到阿拉什微微惊讶的脸，他精疲力竭，犹豫，像困顿漂泊已久的旅人站在一块语焉不详的指示牌前，不知耗费精力去解密牌子上的标记是否有任何意义。对方一动不动看着他，突然冒出来一句：“我不知道我为什么要给你打电话。”  
我知道为什么。  
我会告诉你。  
“先进来。”奥兹曼迪亚斯说。


End file.
